The Barclay Array
by JA Baker
Summary: Star-Fleet experiment with Tachyo quantum discriminators.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Barclay Array  
**Author:** Paul Spencer (a collage friend of mine)  
**Fandom:** Star Trek   
**Rating:** PG  
**Status:** Work in progress  
**Archive:** Yes to list archives, anyone else please ask first.  
**Feedback:** Yes, please!! (I'll pass it all on to Paul)  
**E-mail address for feedback:** mrpjspencer@hotmail.com  
**Series/Sequel:** None to date  
**Other Websites:** None

**Disclaimers: **Star Trek is owned by Paramount Pictures Corporation. Paul has created a few characters of his own, and they belong to him. It should also be noted that this is Paul's first attempt at Fan-Fiction, so please don't flame him to badly.****

************************************************************************************

The Barclay Array 

Star date 803576.2 Year 2396

Captain Hiroshi Yakota yawned as he read the morning reports that the construction teams had compiled for him. He sipped his cup of Rakellian hot chocolate which was his favourite drink. Reading these reports were boring enough as it is, so he tried to enjoy the finer things in life to pad things out a bit. 

"Damn it!" He muttered under his breath, Construction team Delta were behind again, problems with interfacing the Tachyo quantum discriminators, this new technology that was discovered by a Starfleet science team was found on a ship badly damaged in an abandoned alien junkyard. Starfleet scientists had determined that the function of this device was to catapult a ship instantaneously to another location in the galaxy.

Captain yakota walked into the command centre, he reviewed all the different crews hurrying about there business trying to keep all the systems online without them crashing every five minutes. "Isn't it strange", Yakota was waving his PADD at an ensign at the ops station that was next to him. "W-W-What's strange sir?" The way that the ensign was stammering reminded him of Commander Barclay who designed the station. Captain Yakota had briefly met Lt Barclay at a science conference onboard the Enterprise-F. The Enterprise F is commanded by an aging Admiral Riker, who kindly agreed to hold the conference for his old friend. "Isn't it strange that such a race that invents such a piece of technology, why have we not heard from them before. "Perhaps they conducted their exploration secretively?" Indeed the captain replied with a smile.

The comm. Chirped "Incoming communiqué form Starfleet command coming through, its Commodore J'Taryl on the line." Ok patch it through to my office, the Captain slumped in his chair with a sigh, he new this 'meeting' was going to be a difficult one. The Barclay array was a black hole in Starfleet's budget and was receiving a lot of criticism back home.

Commodore J'Taryl was an Andorian, which meant he could be blunt and sometimes aggressive in conversation.

Captain Yakota put on a forced smile and pressed the button on his table console. The screens illuminated with the poker faced Andorian "Report". Every conversation with the Commodore opened with the same word for the last 4 months. It had become part of the routine now. Captain Yakota sighed and said "We are still 2.5 weeks behind schedule but we will beginning testing the array tomorrow at 0600 hours".

"You better had produce some results soon or Starfleet will be pulling the plug on the project and you will end up running a Dilithium mine on the Breen frontier do I make my self clear?"

"Yes sir!" J'Taryl promptly closed the channel. Captain Yakota felt like he had the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders, he felt terrible, God I need a drink he muttered under his breath

"Captain, you have a visitor, a shuttle has just docked", "Send him, her it away I don't care!" The door of his office opened and Commander Barclay walked into his office and demanded, "WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING TO MY STATION!!!"

Captain Yakota thought to himself how could my day get any worse!

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

The Barclay Array, Chapter 2

Captain Yakota just stared at Barclay in disbelief after his outburst, he didn't know whether to just slap down this insubordinate Commander or whether he should just laugh. Instead his hands started to shake with rage and he spoke quietly to Commander Barclay through his teeth "Do you realise how much stress shit and hassle that I have gone through just to keep this station operable as well as trying to get this damn thing to work!!"

"I do apologise for my outburst captain, but I did leave specific instructions to how this space station was to be constructed and set up, from what I have read from your reports there have been 514 deviations from these set instructions, no wonder that it doesn't work."

Commander Barclay spent the next hour and a half reeling out what had been done wrong.

For a captain of Japanese origin, his face had gone pale at the list of problems that he had just heard. Barclay carried on, "It seems that your staff just doesn't completely grasp the complexity of this station and the difficulties in interfacing with alien technology"

We've been doing our best the captain replied with a forced smile, "Computer arrange senior department manager meeting in one hour."

"CONFIRMED" The computer replied.

After the meeting captain Yakota left the office and walked onto the command deck and let out a big sigh, his first officer, Lt Commander Jane Harris was grinning, "How did it go?"

"Don't ask; hey do you fancy a drink and a bite to eat? I haven't eaten yet."

They entered the turbolift and headed for J-deck, where the main recreation deck was held. The recreation room was nicknamed the "bowl" because all the seating area that was situated in the middle was lower than the walkway around the edge where the bar and restaurant food was prepared. The bowl was quite cramped, it could seat 150-crew all at once, since there was a crew of 275 on the Barclay array eating arrangements got quite interesting.

Captain Yakota and the Lieutenant sat down at the large centre table and said with a grin "So what's the gossip of the day then?"

A young ensign leaned forward and talked in a quiet voice, "It seems that there has been some unusual movement behind the Breen border, we're worried if there's a war we may be the first to get attacked. What I mean is that we are 7.5 light years from the Breen border, the Breen have never been very good at observing territorial borders have they?"

"Where did you hear this from ensign?" The captain asked.

"I heard it from Lietenant Roberts over there sat on the back table with that Likarian, I could never pronounce his name. Good job really, nobody likes him. Everyone laughed."

"Yeah what's with those two, they are always sat on that two seater table talking they never talk to anyone unless they have to: I am suspicious of them."

"What do you mean?" Yakota asked. "I think they might be from Unit 31 they are so secretive!"

Everyone groaned, Harris laughed and said, "You know what your problem is? You're to imaginative!" The ensign didn't reply and just carried on eating.

"I suppose we'd better go lieutenant." Yakota said. They both got up and took their trays to recycled in the replicator and left for the conference lounge.

For about four hours Captain Yakota and all his senior staff and his engineering team's team leaders listened in amazement as the extremely intelligent prestigious commander Barclay resolved all of the problems with varying degrees of complexity and it looked like he had given the Barclay array a possible chance of hope.

Later on that day Captain Yakota was sat in his office reviewing the days progress with satisfaction when an incoming communiqué from Commodore J'Taryl.

"Surprise! Surprise!" Yakota thought with a smile.

"Report"

The captain sniggered to himself and said "All is well we are getting up to speed"

"Hmmph", the Andorian responded and promptly closed the channel.

Captain Yakota reached for his drink and said, "Yes today was a good day…"

To be continued…


End file.
